Silver Lining
by MCR Killjoys
Summary: Alice has a vision of Jasper's true mate, but decides to kill her just to keep him for herself. To say it doesn't turn out like she planned, is an understatement. (This is the re-written version of the story "My Mate, The Major")
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write of my story "My Mate, The Major" I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Twilight or any of the character in this story.

* * *

***Alice's POV***

I never knew that my plan would be found out at the drop of a hat. Without any warning. That I would be the one getting punished.

When I imagined how the scene would play out, I always thought of the look of utter agony on Jasper's face when he realized it. That I had killed his mate. Killed her slowly without remorse, without any guilt. Guilt that he would surely feel instead, for not finding her. For not protecting her.

Then I imagined the rage that would surely come next. Rage that turned his eyes black. The colour of his soul. He would surely try to kill me, but I wouldn't let that happen and neither would my _helpers. _

In my head I always thought of the fight that Jasper would put up just to get revenge. Revenge for his dead mate. Yet my _helpers _always outnumbered him. Resulting in his death.

Either that or depending on which mood I was in when I fantasized, Jasper would become my slave. Weak with hunger, weak and in pain.

Yet my visions told me otherwise. Each time I thought of a new way to end her life, a new way to make her suffer. I would be the one to always die. Always at Jasper's hand, never by anyone else. The techniques changed, the settings and time changed but _he _was always, always the one to do it. The one to end my life.

I managed to convince myself that my visions were wrong, since the future can never set in stone. I told myself that my _helpers _would protect me, and if not them the rest of the Cullen's surely would.

As Jasper wasn't the only one who I had bend to my will, to do as I say. Without any questions asked. This wasn't too hard as the Cullen's truly believed in all of my visions, they didn't know that I constantly looked for different opinions every day that would result in my own gain.

Then I showed those vision to Edward, who obviously thought they were true. They all believed that I was a "hyper energetic pixie" well I'm not. I'm far from it, but they don't know that.

Over the years I even managed to have the Cullen's favour me over Jasper, you know just in case he found out the truth and my _helpers _were absent. They would all die protecting me, I was sure of it. Though it probably wouldn't come to that, instead they would kill Jasper to "protect" me from him.

Then, I would stand over his ashes and tell them the truth. Tell them that I killed Jasper's mate with my own bare hands. That they in fact killed a member of their "family" who was innocent all the time. That would surely devastate them, this I knew for sure. They would be blinded by grief which made my escape possible.

Or maybe I would take them with me, to be my slaves. Have them kill innocent people, mostly young children. That would break Esme and Rosalie beyond repair. I hadn't decided yet which option I would choose. Both had promise.

All these plans were made after _that _day. The day I had my first vision of Jasper's mate. Miss Isabella Swan.

* * *

_I looked in the mirror at the new dress I was wearing, I brought it earlier that day. Correction I myself didn't buy the dress. My helpers did that for me. They did it because I had told the Cullen's - more importantly Jasper - that I was going shopping today, which I didn't._

_Well you see I hate shopping, hate it with passion. I don't understand why people want to look around shops all day that are filled with humans, looking and buying clothes that have humans scents on them. Disgusting. Well the humans themselves smell delicious, but the thought of those lowly mortal blood-banks touching clothes that I would wear on my skin. Like I said, disgusting._

_This was all another part of my schemes, this "shopping addiction" that they think I have. Well they couldn't be more wrong. I chose this activity as a ruse to cover up the fact that I need to visit my helpers at every opportunity. You know to test their loyalties and such, and I couldn't do this without an excuse to leave the house so often. _

_The 'I have to go hunting' excuse doesn't work, since how do I explain the fact that my eyes hadn't lightened after I supposedly 'hunted'. _

_This would only raise suspicion and cause them to one day follow me. Even though I have my visions, they could make a split second decision and BANG they know everything. _

_So shopping was my final option, since I know for a fact that all of the Cullen's hate shopping. That's why they 'let' me tell them what to wear. Well its more like me telling them what to wear but I know that they won't say no. _

_Well at first Jasper put up a fight saying he loved his cowboy boots and hat, but with a pout and me sending false waves of love at him. He caved, just like I knew he would. This small fact of me picking out his clothes pleased me greatly, to think that I have that sort of power over 'The God of War'. Well it was a rush, a rush that I had to have again, and again._

_So to get the same feeling of power, I told him to cover up his Southern accent. I have always hated it, it made him sound like a common lowly Texan hillbilly. When he asked me why, I simply told him that if he was to be playing Rosalie's twin then they said have the same accent. He seemed satisfied with my answer and didn't even know I lied, this was because every time I lied to him I sent him false feelings of sincerity and love. _

_So at the moment I was alone in the house, supposedly 'shopping' but my helpers were doing that for me and leaving the bags for me to collect. The rest of the 'family' - I sneered at the thought of them being related to me, or even pretending to be. They didn't deserve to kiss the ground I walked on let alone be my 'family' - were out hunting, well it was mostly because of Jasper and his 'poor control, because he is the newest vegetarian'._

_Oh that was another one of my tricks, making everyone believe that Jasper has poor control of his thirst. When really every single on of his 'slip ups' were caused by me. _

_So occasionally when I felt the need to boost my self-esteem I would take a human out into the woods where Jasper would be hunting, then when he spotted the human and tried to resist mid hunt. I would send waves of blood lust into him. _

_Resulting in, you guessed a dead human and a guilt ridden Jasper. Which in my opinion was a perfect combination. _

_I smoothed down the fabric covering my stomach, getting rid of the tiny creases that had formed there. While thinking of the best way to 'seduce' Jasper, not really wanting to, but a girl has needs. I didn't even need to seduce him just send waves of lust, closing my eyes to avoid seeing his scars and enjoying it._

_That's another thing I hate about Jasper, his scars. They mark nearly every inch of his skin resulting in me having him cover them with long sleeves and trousers. They prove that he is a monster, the devil reincarnated into a vampire. That he-_

_My train of thought was cut off suddenly as my eyes glaze over and the mirror that I was gazing into was replace with a country feel living room. I was having a vision._

**_In the middle of the living room was where my eyes were fixed, staring at a sight I thought I'd never see. Jasper, My Husband embracing a girl passionately on the sofa._**

**_The slut had dull brown hair and brown eyes, I gasped as I realized what that meant. She was human. My husband was cheating on me with a human! A blood-bank of all things! How dare he even think of touching someone else! _**

**_Jasper's voice brought me out of my rage filled fit. "My Bella-" Oh so the slut had a name now, well little miss 'Bella' better get her hands off of my husband! "-You're mine, my mate!"_**

**_I gasped, mate? She was Jasper's mate?_**

**_No, no, no, NO!_**

**_This couldn't be happening, I can't loose him for that slut. After all of the work I have put in to make him worthy of being with me!_**

**_That's when I remembered, the slut was human!_**

**_I could just go and have a "slip up" and no one will know any differently._**

**_Jasper will stay over my control and the human slut dies, a win-win situation._**

**_Well for me at least, and that's all that matters._**

**_Any hope that I had that this was all a joke shattered when I heard Jasper saying;_**

**_"Say you're mine, Bella." Jasper commanded her, while nuzzling her neck purring._**

**_Wait purring? Oh she must really be her mate. As vampires only purr for their mates._**

**_The slut ran her hands through his hair while whispering comfortingly, "I'm yours Cowboy, all yours and only yours."_**

**_Cowboy? COWBOY!_**

**_How dare she? First the slut is obviously sleeping with MY HUSBAND then she gives him pet-names!_**

**_No, I can't let this happen. I can't!_**

**_Unable to take it anymore I blocked out the rest of the vision, coming back to my bedroom staring blankly at my mirror once again._**

_I knew that my plan would need more work, but Jasper obviously hadn't met her yet. Otherwise he'd be with her, not me._

_I don't know what I'll do to her when I find her, all I know is that only one of us with survive. And that will be ME. Not her. _

_I don't know when I will find her, or where but I will. That I know for sure._

* * *

After that awful day, I did as I promised myself. I looked everywhere I could for her. I searched in my visions, but I couldn't see her!

That meant either two things could have happened;

Either one the slut wasn't born yet, so there was no way of seeing her.

Or two she was already dead.

The second option bothered me the most, as she couldn't be dead.

I remember thinking that I had to be the one who killed her, and NO ELSE could!

I promised myself that I would find her and that I would kill her! No matter what the cost, no matter how long it took, no matter what anyone else said otherwise.

Even now as I stare in _his _pitch black eyes I can't bring myself to feel any regret for what I've done.

I do however regret getting caught, and if I could go back in time I would do _so_ many things differently.

Instead I feel fear, I feel it seeping up my body from my toes to my head. I know this is _his _doing.

And I hope that my _helpers_ will arrive before anything too drastic happens. Before he can hurt me, before he can kill me. Not that my death would be slow judging by the sick twisted look of glee in this eyes as he has me pinned to a tree by my throat.

A look that has me trying not to cringe, but still I feel hope.

That my _helpers _will arrive in time. That my life will be saved.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story, please leave a review. All of the people who have read "My Mate, The Major" could you please tell me what you think of this re-written version.**

**- MCR Killjoys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story

* * *

***Bella's POV***

I sighed as I looked out of the plane window, almost regretting my decision. My decision to move to Forks, Washington. To say goodbye to Phoenix, to the sun and my old life. But it was the only thing I could do, I had nothing to stay in Phoenix for.

You see my mother, Renee was in a car accident a month ago.

Hit by a drunk driver, and supposedly died straight away from the impact of the oncoming vehicle. A truck it was, heavy and full of goods.

Each night I wished that the driver had taken a different road home, or had someone else drive.

Though he's in prison now, for how long I don't know. Though that doesn't matter, as long as he is being punished. That's all that matters to me, I almost feel sorry for him.

His life probably ruined because he had one too many drinks.

Then I remember why he is in prison, he is my mothers murderer! So in the end my thirst for justice overweighs my guilty consious.

I don't know if the doctor's were telling the truth about how fast her life ended, or just giving me some closure. A plus side to the terrible accident. The fact that my mother hadn't felt any pain. That's what I believed anyway, it made my feel slightly better.

Though it didn't get rid of the guilt, the accident was my fault. If only I had decided to go out with her too, things could have gone so much differently.

* * *

_I lay on my bed, staring at the wall. Lost in my own thoughts, thoughts that weren't of any importance. Yet they wouldn't leave my head, wouldn't give me the peace I needed to finish reading my book._

_My mother always teased me for reading so much, though I knew it was true._

_ My head seemed to always be buried in a book. Reading. _

_Lost in the fictional story of the characters, away from all the troubles of the world. That's why I read, to escape reality for a little while._

_My life wasn't terrible, but it wasn't great either. Just boring and full of responsibility. Responsibility that I myself had to have, while my mother flittered around the place with a child-like innocence. An innocence that I hadn't had for a while. _

_Since I had realized that if I didn't remind my mother to pay the bills, we'd be homeless. That if I didn't cook our meals, we'd be living on take-away meals._

_I had to get a part-time job at the age of 15 too, as my mother couldn't hold down a simple 9 to 5 job. So I used the money I earned to help my mother pay the bills._

_Though I didn't blame my mother for any of that, it was just her nature. It be forever young, to never want to grow up. It just meant that I had to become mature before most people. It wasn't a bit deal, nothing difficult._

_Though I yearned to be loved, cherished. As I never had before since, my mother was too busy with one of her new boyfriends and my father living too far away. _

_I wanted someone to hold me tight, to whisper in my ear that they loved me._

_I knew this just wouldn't happen, no one is their right mind would want to be with me. Not with the way I look; plain brown eyes and hair, small nose and ears. _

_There was nothing special about me, I was just ordinary and plain._

_My eyes wondered back to my book, I looked at the words that filled the page. Though my head still spun, so the words just looked like letters painted on the page. In no particular order or pattern, just letters. Though if I focused I could point out the words, but they went in one ear and out of the next. _

_To avoid the oncoming headache, that I knew I would have if I didn't relax and stop thinking. I lay down on my bed, on top of my covers. Closing my eyes and curling up in a ball, not caring that it was still daytime. _

_Not caring that I should be going out soon._

_Slowly but surely, my mind switched off. My thoughts slowed, along with my heart rate. As dreams were relived, as if they were really happening._

**_I looked around curiously, unsure of where I was. I seemed to be in some sort of forest, away from the public eye. Somehow this place seemed familiar, as if I had been here before. I couldn't for the life of me remember when, or even if I had._**

**_As there was not a forest like this in Phoenix, not at all. Or even in Forks for that matter._**

**_That's when I saw her, a young girl who was running through the trees, straight past me without a second glance. _**

**_She didn't seem to care that she was being hit by the sharp branches, that her was dress was ripped from the sharp thorns. Everything about her screamed - Fear!_**

**_When she turned around to glance over her shoulder, I gasped. That girl was me!_**

**_Her brown hair was wild and messy, her face covered in small cuts. Blood oozing out of them. Though it was her eyes that were strikingly familiar. Chocolate brown. _**

**_I'd know those eyes anywhere, I've seen them every time I have looked in the mirror. _**

**_Though now they were glazed out with fear, desperation and hopelessness. Tears streams down her face in floods. _**

**_For some reason, I couldn't call this girl 'me' as I never remembered this happening to me, ever. _**

**_So this must be an illusion. It must._**

**_I mean, what could cause me to run for my life?_**

**_Run without even falling, in desperation to get away from the danger._**

**_Run without screaming for help, though she seemed too deep into the forest to be heard. Even by the animals, it was isolated. Even the sun had trouble reaching the ground, as there was specks of it beaming though every now and then._**

**_What would cause me to be in a forest anyway?_**

**_A forest that could be the setting for a horror story, tall trees stood side by side. So even though she was small she had great trouble running in between them without getting hit by sharp branches - hence the reason why her dress was ripped._**

**_Wait this girl WASN'T me, she just couldn't be! It just wasn't making any sense! None at all._**

**_My eyes stayed glued to her body, not evening blinking. My eyes stained until they watered, still I bared myself to keep looking. As if when I looked away she would disappear into _****_nothing. Into just a fragment of my imagination. I just couldn't handle that, for this all to be some messed up dream. _**

**_Even though this was in fact a dream, I knew it was real. A memory. _**

**_I didn't know how I knew, I just did. It was like there were a million neon sighed telling me this was real, that this was in fact something that had happened. Something that had happened to ME, not some look-a-like stranger who shared a resemblance to my younger self. _**

**_To me._**

**_At the same I hoped, even though it was pointless. I hoped that this was all in fact was not real, just some strange make believe dream brought on by my messed up head. That was now throbbing at the fast phase that my thoughts were racing, perhaps I hadn't escaped having a headache after all. _**

**_A rustle in the bushes behind me had me spinning around towards it, forgetting about the girl almost instantly. _**

**_At first there was nothing, just patch of foliage covering the ground in front of me. Then a gust of wind blew past me, leaves flying up all around me, at the sudden change of weather._**

**_I spun back around just in time to see a blurred figure flash towards the girl, my younger self. _**

**_The figure smashed into her with alarming speed, sending them__ b__oth__ out of sight._**

**_The scream that tore from her throat, shocked me into waking up in an instant._**

_My eyes stayed closed for a moment more, my ears rang, my heart raced and my head throbbed. But despite that I tried to will myself to get back to sleep, back into the horrific dream that was in fact a memory. _

_To help that little girl, myself. Whoever she was. _

_To save her from the monster that had found her, the monstrous creature that she had been running from. _

_That had hurt her, that had caused her to shred tears, that had caused her to be in the forest in the first place._

_I cringed when I heard it again. The sound of her scream, it was replying itself over and over again in my head. Not stopping, not giving me time to recover from everything that had happened in my dream. The scream was so loud, so horrifying. It was full of pain. _

_So much pain._

* * *

I could still hear it now, a month later. If I focused hard enough.

Thankfully since then I hadn't had any more strange dreams, which I was quite surprised about. Though I was too busy wishing that I hadn't had it in the first place, as when I woke up afterwards and when to find my mother.

She had already left to go out, leaving a note on the dinner table.

The same note that I was holding in my hands, I kept it on me always.

It wasn't special, life changing or Earth shattering. Nothing like that at all. To me it was more, it was the last thing that I had of my mother.

The note had been written in a pink gel pen, her handwriting was messy and scruffy. As she had been in a rush. She must have wrote it in a notebook and tore it out, that would be the only thing that would explain the ragged, uneven edges of the white paper.

Though now it was slightly crumpled and strained, from the times that I grasped it and cried. My tears landing in big drops, smudging some of the pen when I hastily wiped the tears away.

The note read;

**_Bella,_**

**_I've decided to go on out to do the shopping without you, as you're asleep. I'll be back soon._**

**_Be safe, love Mum__ XX_**

I was short, sweet and to the point. Just like her. It had so much meaning and sentimental value, that I couldn't bring myself to throw it away.

So I kept it folded up in the front left pocket of my jeans, safe from harm. Yet close enough to read and memorize it when I felt the need to.

Which happened to be the times that I felt like I was alone in the World, with no one to love me, or care for me.

My mother was dead.

She might not have won the award for the "World's Best Mum" but she did her best with raising me, and that's all that matters.

She was more like an older sister to me. Someone who you can trust with all of your heart, yet not someone who you would trust to take care of you financially.

Then there's her boyfriend - or should I say ex-boyfriend - who was called Phil. When they were together he always took time out of his day to make me feel happy and loved. But since her death he has avoided me like the plague, when I first found out about her death Phil already knew.

He did the thing that I least expected.

He ran.

Ran like a coward and hasn't contacted me since, I guess he must blame me too.

Though I guess that's what I'm doing now. Running. Running to the only place that I could ever call home again.

Forks.

To my father, who I have greatly missed in the past month. Since if there is one thing that I have learnt since my mother had passed away, it is to make the most of every minute of life.

As you never know when it will end. You never know who you will loose. Who will get hurt. Who will abandon you.

It is just fate.

As nothing can stop fate taking its course. When fate decides to make something to happen it will happen! No matter how much we don't want it to, no matter how much we fight to stop it.

We just can't.

It is impossible.

...Just like the possibility of me being guilt free. Of me being loved and cherished with absolute care.

As this is God punishing me for my sins. For me being responsible for my mothers dead.

I am as much to blame as the man driving the truck that crashed into her.

I know I should be punished for this, I've known this fact since the night of her crash.

* * *

"How are you doing, Kiddo?"

I turned my head to my dad at the sound of his voice, with a sigh I looked back out of the window seeing get another row of trees.

"I'm fi-" Before I could finish, my dad interrupted me.

"Bells, do not say you are fine. I know you're not. I can see it in your eyes." His voice broke slightly, before he gruffly cleared his throat. "Just let me in Bells, you can't go through this on your own." His voice had a pleading note to it, that I know he tried to hide. He was in pain too.

Whether it be because he had just found out that his ex-wife - who he had never stopped loving - had died.

Or the fact that his daughter was emotionally distant from him.

Probably both knowing my father.

That's when I realized that I had to change, that I had to be more open to my father. My own flesh and blood. I hardly knew anything about him, and him about me.

"Ok dad, you're right I'm not fine...but I'm coping."

I had only been in the car with my dad for a few minutes. I had seen him face-to-face for the first time in years only ten minutes ago.

It was unbelievable!

I couldn't help but feel like this was another dream, and I would wake up any second. All alone in my room. Alone in my house. Alone...

Yet I was thrilled to see my dad, I had wanted to live with him for years.

The only reason I hadn't was the fact that my mother needed me.

I felt that I couldn't leave her, even when she had Phil.

Now I was going to live with him, and I was ecstatic. Yet sad.

Did it make me a bad person to be so happy after my mothers death?

I certainly thought it did.

But I couldn't stop the happiness that rose up within me, it was like a balloon that refused to burst no matter how much I tried to pop it.

Was this a new start? Or a new ending?

* * *

**So I have decided to write this story in a mix of people's Point of View's. For the start of the story at least. Please comment your opinions.**

**- MCR Killjoys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

***Alice's POV***

This is it, the day that Isabella Swan dies! The day that I finally get to make her pay for what I know she'll do.

Even though she hasn't done anything yet, I know the slut will. She'll steal my husband from me! Make him leave me, causing my plans to be ruined. That's something that just can't happen. I won't allow it to happen.

I've been planning this day for eighteen years, and nothing will stop me from achieving my goals.

Even though I've tried previously to kill her in the past, it has never worked. Something has always gone wrong.

Something, or more importantly **some one **had stopped me from killing her.

In my visions I never saw their face. It was always covered in a black face-mask.

Even though vampires would normally have the ability to see through fabric, I couldn't when I had a vision. To my disgust, my sight was as poor as a humans' during a vision.

This I never told a soul.

It was something they could use against me, which wasn't an option.

Everything was planed in explicit detail, down to the last second. My _helpers _had written copies of my plan down, just in case a new recruit joined us.

Plus not all of them had photographic memories like myself. Another reason why they are my _helpers_ and I am their leader. Their mistress. Their superior.

None of them questioned what I had to say for myself. They know their place. Though at first some showed resistance, they accepted their fate soon enough.

All of them had their own jobs, some were to recruit new members. Others controlled the newborns and those who rebelled. While others handled the 'punishments' and rewards.

Though at the moment I was favouring those who were only alive because they could help me kidnap Isabella.

I imagined what I would do to her when I got her. I'd torture her to the point of insanity. Make her cry, scream, bleed and **die.**

After I'd had the pleasure to kill her, I'd send her body to Jasper.

The pain that he would surely feel would make up for the years of being with him.

I hated him.

This I was certain of. I didn't love him, definitely not.

Never.

Yet, nobody else could have him. He was mine!

Mine to belittle. Mine to manipulate. Mine to hate. Mine to hurt. Mine to **kill!**

Kill him I would, though not before I tortured him. To break him father I would possibly make him watch me kill Isabella.

Ahh, the endless possibilities.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat brought me from my fantasies.

"What do you want?"

My voice was harsh, threatening. Just as I liked it. These were my _helpers_, my followers. Not my equals. I would look down upon them, as I was their superior.

"Everything is going to plan." He told me from his position on the ground.

This was another thing I demanded. Them to kneel in my presence, unless told otherwise of course.

My eyes flashed to his face, my lips turned into a sneer. I felt a rush at the pure fear that entered his now wide eyes. My eyebrow lifted in expectance, and my eyes hardened.

"M-mistress." He stammered. Knowing his mistake. "Everything is going to plan, Mistress Alice."

"Is that so?" I purred, as I approached him. His head bowed and his shoulders hunched forward, betraying his complete terror.

"I think you need to learn your manners." I circled him as I spoke. "To learn a lesson about respect."

"P-please Mistress, please! I-I'm sorry it won't hap-happen again!" He begged kissing my feet repeatedly, as I stopped in front of him.

With a simple, practised move I shoved him off me. Glaring at his prone form that lay on my marble flooring.

"It won't happen again?"

"No, Mistress Alice. N-never, again. Mistress!" He promised me, his eyes never leaving the floor.

I smirked darkly at him. "Oh, I know it won't. Not after your punishment."

His eyes shot up to mine, tears pooled in them. He sniffed and cried out. "Pl-please, d-don't pun-punish me! Mi-Mistress, I-I sw-swear I'll be-behave!"

"Pathetic. You call yourself one of my followers!" I paused, looked directly in his glassy eyes as I spoke. "If you so much as put a toe out of line. I'll make you wish I was only punishing you. You'll be begging for death. Begging for mercy, like the pathetic little creature you are!"

I reached out and grabbed his throat in my hands, squeezing it tightly. I bent my head down, my lips at his ear as I whispered. "Is that understood?"

Unable to nod, he chocked out "Yes, Mistress Alice."

Satisfied, I released my grip letting him fall to the floor landing on his knees. He grasped for breath before whispering. "I'm sorry Mistress Alice, I am a disappointment. I deserve to be punished."

I nodded at him, and opened my mouth to speak. My the ringing of my mobile interrupted me.

I clicked my fingers and told the guards to take him to the dungeons. They did as I told them, like always.

I looked down at the Caller ID and saw that "Emmett" was the one calling. With a sigh I clicked accept, and spoke in a fake sugary, sweet tone. "Hey Emmy-bear!"

"Hi Ally-cat, we were just wondering when you'd be back from shopping. School is only in half and hour, and Esme'll be mad if you skip."

I grimaced, before chirping back. "I'll be home in ten! You won't believe how many amazing things I brought today, most of the shops were deserted. You know, because it's so early. The sales were amazing, especially in-"

"Okay, okay! I asked you when you'd be home. Not about your shopping adventures."

I laughed lightly, while gritting my teeth. How dare he interrupt me? Interrupt me, than mock me! Instead of telling him what I really thought of him. I acted like the hyperactive pixie, they thought I was.

"Sorry, you're right. It was just so much fun!"

Emmett scoffed and muttered. "Yeah, for you maybe."

I heard him though, as if he had shouted. I held my breath and counted to ten, apparently that helped when you were angry. I was more than angry though, I was furious. Emmett didn't' know that though.

Emmett spoke again, this time louder. "Apparently there's a new girl today, the chiefs daughter. So chop-chop or you won't see her hear the rumours about us." He laughed heartily at his last comment. I forced myself to giggle back.

Oh Isabella, wouldn't be around long enough to hear the rumours. Not if I had it my way.

"See you later, alligator." I chirped to Emmett.

"See you in a while, crocodile." I cringed at the cliché line, but things like this were necessary. The small moments were I 'connected' with each Cullen would help me secure their loyalty.

In the end, it would all be worth it.

This was the line I told myself every time I felt angry, or gave up hope that my plans would happen anytime soon.

Today though, today was the start of a new beginning.

I put my mobile back in the pocket of my 'designer' jeans and exited the room. Well it was actually my room, but a room nonetheless.

I picked up the four shopping bags that were at the front door. One of my _helpers_ went and brought the items of clothing for me.

See they're called _helpers_ for a reason.

After putting them and myself in my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo I set off towards the Cullen's house. And of course _my home._

How lovely.

My mind drifted to what would happen later on today.

Today is the day Isabella Swan dies!

I couldn't wait to torture her. To break her. To watch as the life faded from her eyes as she died.

I shuddered at the thought of Jaspers' reaction. I felt fearful yet victorious. Worried yet powerful. Doubtful yet excited.

'Hmm, perhaps I won't need to act excited today, I already am.'

* * *

***Mystery POV***

I muffled my cry of pain as the whip lashed my back yet again. I knew from experience that I would only get more lashes if I any noise.

Any sound at all, whether it be a whimper. A cry. A scream or a shout.

So like the good servant I was, I kept my mouth shut. Biting my tongue till it bled. I swallowed back blood as my eyes pricked with tears.

I may be a grown man, but having your back whipped till it bleeds would make most people cry!

Living this was hell. It was like a never ending circle.

Pain. Pain. Then, guess what. More pain.

Though the rewards were great, they were just too rare.

The punishments, well those were definitely not rare! I wish they were.

This was a mild punishment, this I was thankful of. There were far worse punishments than this. They varied for which species, I am a human so they get creative.

Getting whipped. Broken bones. Crushed bones. Being choked till you pass out. Finger and toe nails ripped off. Blood being drained. Skin burned. Being branded.

As I said, I've got off lightly.

Everyone here saw humans as lower species. Animals. Blood-banks. Weaklings.

Though I won't be human for long, this Mistress Alice promised.

I winced, as they struck the same place twice. They laughed as I shuddered. Enjoying my pain.

I should have known better than to disrespect Mistress Alice, today of all days.

She has been waiting for this day for eighteen years, or so I've heard.

I'm new hear you see, new to the compound. New to this way of life. New to the punishments, the violence, the pain.

I know it'll be worth it though.

At times I wish I could leave, escape and be a free man once more. That will never happen. I'll be dead before I reach the nearest town, others before me have tried. They were found, tortured, murdered and their bones on display for all to see.

As a warning. To those who think about disobeying.

I knew what to expect when I joined, my yearning for revenge on the person that hurt me was more than my fear.

This was at the time, before the punishment, the murders, the pain. Yet surprisingly I still feel the same.

When I first joined the compound Mistress Alice swore that with my loyalty and information, she'd let me get my revenge on _them_, The one who killed my wife, when they were dead I could finally live my life in Peace.

The weight would be lifted from my shoulders, and I'd be free to walk from the compound.

This punishment would be worth it in the end, and others that may follow.

My revenge would be soon, and it would be sweet.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It may seem boring but it was just to show you some insight of Alice's true personality.**

**Please tell me if you'd like Edward to be evil or not in this story. I myself am leaning towards him being Alice's SIC (Second In Command) but tell me what you think.**

**- MCR Killjoys **


End file.
